


Backstage

by Markipoo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markipoo/pseuds/Markipoo
Summary: Jinyoung sat in his dressing room, the lights low and his body slumped in a chair at the dressing table. His t-shirt hung loosely over his chest, and he turned his tie over in his hands for the one hundredth time. His suit hung in the corner, fresh, ironed and ready for him to put on at the half an hour call, but he wasn't really ready. Not yet. He sighed, lifting his head up to look at his smudged reflection. He was met with his familiar pair of brown eyes, chapped lips slightly parted and a wave of brunette hair. He stood up slowly, an ache spreading through his back. He felt so damn tense and irritated, and he didn't understand why. He groaned softly, just as there was a loud knock at the door.





	Backstage

 There was only, about, an hour left before their concert officially began.

Jinyoung sat in his dressing room, the lights low and his body slumped in a chair at the dressing table. His t-shirt hung loosely over his chest, and he turned his tie over in his hands for the one hundredth time. His suit hung in the corner, fresh, ironed and ready for him to put on at the half an hour call, but he wasn't really ready. Not yet. He sighed, lifting his head up to look at his smudged reflection. He was met with his familiar pair of brown eyes, chapped lips slightly parted and a wave of brunette hair. He stood up slowly, an ache spreading through his back. He felt so damn tense and irritated, and he didn't understand why. He groaned softly, just as there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in," he muttered gruffly, scratching his neck.

The door swung open, and Jaebum peered round the door with big wide eyes.

"Hey," Jinyoung grinned, seeing who is was.

"Hey."

Jaebum came into the dressing room, shutting the door gently behind him. He turned to face Jinyoung. He was wearing a pair of shorts, bright red trainers and a transperant shirt on top.

"I feel so weird," Jaebum muttered, passing Jinyoung one of the water bottles he held in his hands. "I'm usually terrified, but tonight I'm not. I'm just nervous, and... I don't know." He shrugged.

"I'm feeling weird too,' Jinyoung agreed. "Just not feeling myself."

Jinyoung tried to stop looking Jaebum's body up and down. That'd be weird.

I mean, they'd fucked before.

Maybe once or twice. Just on occasions in the years where they were feeling a little lonely or frustrated, but it never really affected their friendship, which Jinyoung was always thankful for. He didn't know what he'd do without Jaebum.

He turned away, going to straighten up his shirt awkwardly.

"Umm... Jaebum?"

"Yes?"

Jaebum turned back to him as he looked at him with expectant eyes. He was very pretty. Very hot. Very a lot of things. Though he was much buffer than Jinyoung, he seemed to be sweet and small and hot and sexy at the same time. Jinyoung felt a rising problem in his boxers.

"Do you, um," He stuttered, "remember that time we fucked in the dorm, after everyone had gone out?"

Jaebum seemed pretty taken aback by the question. He seemed to hesitate, but then nodded slowly and slightly nervously.

"Yeah? I do."

He suddenly flushed a deep shade of red and Jinyoung found himself taking a step towards him.

"I was... Well, I was just wondering if we could maybe... Help each other out?"

Again, Jaebum seemed slightly dazed by the question and he started to bite his lip gently. Jinyoung could see a small frown creep onto Jaebum's face and he started shuffling on his feet.

"We don't have to," Jinyoung said quickly, " I just-"

He was cut off suddenly when Jaebum pressed their lips together.

"I'd like that," Jaebum spoke quietly, his voice low and slightly husky. Jinyoung suddenly couldn't contain himself as he pressed his face into Jaebum's for a long, deep, kiss that seemed to last a lifetime. Jinyoung slipped his tongue into his mouth and he swirled it around hungrily, feeling the heat against their bodies. He pressed his hand against Jaebum's warm, solid chest and he felt his heart beating through his rib cage as he slithered his hand up Jaebum's shirt.

"I really want you today," Jaebum whimpered into Jinyoung's neck nervously.

"I want you too. Very much," He panted and he suddenly pushed Jaebum towards the couch and pressed him down into the cushions. Without much thought, Jinyoung pushed himself onto him, grinding his hips into him as Jaebum started to do the same.

"Mhm, Jinyoung," he groaned, kissing him feverishly. Jinyoung chuckled a little.

"You're so beautiful."

Jaebum paused for a moment."We're suppose to be friends, right."

"We can be friends with benefits." He knew that was the wrong answer when he saw a sad look that crossed Jaebum's face.

Jaebum was about to say something when Jinyoung slipped a hand down his boxers and took his length in his hand tightly. He suddenly let out a groan, and immediately responded by grinding into Jinyoung's hand. Jaebum moaned with pleasure. Jinyoung chuckled breathlessly, moving his hand up and down Jaebum's fully erect shaft as he squirmed underneath his touch.

"You're a tease, stop," Jaebum grumbled, just as Jinyoung pulled Jaebum's shorts from around his waist and watched his rock hard cock spring from his boxers.

"Sit up, Jaebum," He told him, still a firm hand around his dick. Jaebum nodded with pink cheeks, shuffling to kneel up with Jinyoung and meet his lips with his once again.

"I really want top," Jinyoung breathed against his mouth. "Let me today."

"I have no problem with that."

Jinyoung motioned quickly for Jaebum to turn round, and he did. Still kneeling, Jinyoung pulled Jaebum's hot, toned body into his, Jinyoung's head resting on his shoulder. His hand reached around to the front where he moved his hand up and down Jaebum's thick cock, slowly getting faster and faster. Jaebum groaned sensually, thrusting himself into Jinyoung's hand and biting down on his lip, hard.

"You're so hot Jaebumie," Jinyoung hummed into his ear, hearing his breathing get more and more laboured. Without much hesitation, he pulled down his pants to let his dick, fully erect, spring into the cool air.

"I'm just gonna use spit," he told Jaebum, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Jaebum nodded in reply, hands hanging limp and powerless at his sides and his head thrown back in ecstasy as Jinyoung circled the top of his cock with his thumb.

"Just get inside me," Jinyoung heard Jaebum beg softly. "I need you inside me, Jiny-"

"Alright," Jinyoung said softly, trailing kisses along his jaw and neck before turning his attention to his own cock. He spat a good amount of saliva into his hand and rubbed it over his cock before spreading Jaebum's ass with two hands. Jaebum hissed at the notion, groaning slightly and twitching in anticipation.

"That's so fucking hot," Jinyoung mumbles, circling Jaebum's entrance and making it as lubed up as possible.

"I'd probably be hotter if you fucked me, come on Jinyoung," He moaned. His knees buckled suddenly as he felt Jinyoung's dick press against his ass. Trying not to hurt him, Jinyoung slowly but eagerly pushed his dick into Jaebum. Jaebum let out a short gasp as he felt Jinyoung fill up his ass, and bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from crying out in pleasure.

"The walls are pretty soundproof, you know," Jinyoung muttered softly in his ear once the full length of his cock was pushed into Jaebum.

As if that was enough reassurance he needed, Jaebum suddenly let out a shaky breath along with a deep, loud moan that shuddered through Jinyoung. He started to move inside Jaebum, thrusting slowly in and out from behind him as Jaebum leant back into the crook of Jinyoung's neck. Something shot through Jinyoung like a bullet, feeling Jaebum's tight ass clenched around his full length made his eyes roll into the back of his head in blinding pleasure. He closed his eyes as he kept moving his cock in and out, feeling Jaebum's sweaty body shake with every movement. He heard Jaebum moan loudly, the vibrations of his deep voice electric to every part of Jinyoung's body.

"J-Jinyoung, you feel so fucking g-good," Jaebum groaned. He thrusted himself back onto Jinyoung's cock, taking his whole length with every movement and savouring the stab of pleasure every time Jinyoung hit his prostate. "J-Jinyounggg, I'm gonna cum- Jin- Jinn-mhmm-"

"Me too," Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum let out a whimper that made him weak at the knees.

Jinyoung's feverish movements got faster and faster until he let out a deep moan at the same time Jaebum arched his back and groaned, and he shot out his load into Jaebum before he even realised he had orgasmed. The bliss wracked his body and he shuddered as Jaebum pressed his ass back up, taking in all of Jinyoung and his liquids.

"Fuck, Jaebum," he gasped, listening to Jaebum's deep moans of content as he came all over his own stomach.

"That was really hot," Jaebum remarked as he leaned back to kiss Jinyoung clumsily on the jaw.

"Can we do this again?"

"Mhm, yes please."

Jinyoung chuckled as Jaebum pulled off him with a sigh and turned around to plant a kiss on his lips.


End file.
